After the Story
by Bookluver1999
Summary: This is just a quick one-shot alternative sequel/epilogue to 'Inside the Story' that someone requested I write. It is for people who did not want to read the sequel but still want a bit of closure. In this one all the events of 'Outside the Story' never have nor will happen. I hope you like it!


**After the Story**

Everything had happened so fast after Voldemort was defeated. The rest of my Hogwarts years had been relatively uneventful. At first, Fred and I were having some issues with him being so busy starting up the joke shop but after the first six months the tough work was over and we had more time to be together again.

After I graduated from Hogwarts, I accepted a job as an auror. I just wouldn't have been able to live without any action in my life. I also found my mother and claimed to be a distant cousin. My goal had been to get into her life so I could be a part of my family again, even if it wasn't the part I originally held.

At first it had been strange trying to build a friendship with my mother. However, soon we were as close as ever and chatted about all sorts of things, like her new boyfriend, who I thought was a great guy for no reason in particular…Or maybe it was because I knew he was my dad and I was slightly biased.

Then was my parents wedding and everything afterwards. Do you know what is weirder than being at your parents wedding before you were born? Being at the hospital when my mother gave birth to my older brother, and then me some time later. Saying it had been uncomfortable and disturbing would be an understatement.

I had been with my parents and Fred the day the dog attacked my brother and I, so we were easily able to stop it with some subtle magic. No one even saw the dog before it suddenly turned into a rock. And they remained blissfully unaware that it was about to attack the two children building sandcastles on the beach.

Fred and I are still together. High school relationships don't usually last after high school in the muggle world but it was almost completely different in the wizarding world. Most couples met and fell in love at Hogwarts so it really was no surprise that all my friends hadn't gone through any break ups either. Don't you just love happy endings?

Fred proposed to me soon after Harry and Ginny's wedding and we married later that year. I had been nervous but it had still felt right. And of course after marriage comes the whole kids thing. I have two. My eldest is a girl called Louise, she started Hogwarts a few years ago and she's a Ravenclaw if you're wondering. My youngest is Sean, who started school this year and made it into Gryffindor. He's a boy incase you couldn't tell from the name. I often bought them over to hang out with my younger self and brothers. It doesn't stop feeling any less strange.

The day before fifteen year old me was going to go back in the past, I changed her memories so they would match what I remembered when I went back. Then I felt oddly mad at myself for messing with my memories as it felt like a manipulative invasion of my own privacy. It hurt my brain to think about the confusing circumstances but I knew I would be so mad if I found out. So I was now required to be angry at myself for a while. Confusing, I know. However, I knew I had to keep everything how it had happened in my memories, otherwise things would just become more impossibly confusing.

Then came the day after. The day my family though I disappeared. It had been hard to decide whether to tell them the truth or not. They had been so upset over fifteen-year-old-me's disappearance. I didn't want to leave them thinking something awful had happened to me, or that I had run away. But would they have believed the truth? I had thought they probably wouldn't. Did I try and explain anyway? Of course.

I had come over the day after my disappearance with photos, newspapers and all sorts of other things that depicted my adventures in the past. Everyone had trouble grasping the situation but once they finally started believing me, everything began to get better.

And here I am now. Waiting at Platform Nine and Three Quarters with all my friends and my husband for our kids to return from their adventures at Hogwarts. I just hope theirs weren't nearly as dangerous as mine had been. But I knew that anything can happen at Hogwarts. Louise, James Potter, Rose Weasley, Frank Longbottom and Scorpius Malfoy had already thwarted a blood purist who had taken over. It still amazes me that the psychopath had been able to become principal but I had been so proud of my daughter and her friends. I'm just going to cross my fingers and hope none of them got seriously injured this year. If I hadn't had such a great time at Hogwarts, I probably would have transferred every one of them by now. Well, at least it's safe to say my children can handle anything that gets thrown at them.

...

**Hello people who might be reading this! I hope it was good enough for you but as you may or may not know, I am simply terrible at writing endings. I'm sorry if it sucks but I did try. I did briefly consider making it a whole other proper story but I didn't really have it in me. I now consider myself done with the 'Inside the Story' Universe. Thanks for all the support with everything and I am again going to apologise if this isn't very good.**


End file.
